


Anything for PENTAGON

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [13]
Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, he hurts himself, mom hyuna, sobs, stylist and makeup noonas make a cameo, throwing of plushies, wooseok is insecure, wooseok x kuanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Wooseok starts to hurt himself after really thinking about his imperfections, but his hyungs (and hyuna) will always be there to love him.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 27





	Anything for PENTAGON

Wooseok hates that he looks the way he does. Sure, nearly everyone loves how tall he is but they don't love the stretch marks that come with it. They love his style but call him unprofessional for wearing what he does. They love his face but if they saw his acne scars it wouldn't end well. He is always trying to make up for his imperfections. 

He starts to cut his wrist when he gets home at night. His stylist and make-up noonas notice but doesn't say anything. It's not their business, but the make-up noona is concerned for the boy. She always makes sure that no one is paying much attention when she applies foundation on the young boys arms. 

His cuts got deeper and the stylist has to request long-sleeved shirts when they can't take off the bandages. Wooseok is very grateful for their actions. He always feels bad when he sees the make-up noona go to the stylist to tell her that there's no hope covering the wound. 

Shinwon is the first to notice that the maknae was wearing an increasing amount of long-sleeved shirts and that his stage outfits changed from the original plan more than anyone else. He watches from afar as the boy talks sadly to his personal noonas. Something wasn't right with Wooseok, but he would tell them if something was the matter. Well at least Shinwon thought he would. 

On that day, Wooseok has his promotions with Kuannlin. Though he and Kuanlin weren't as close as Pentagon, with there being two of them, it was easier for him to figure out what was happening. 

"You have to tell your members whats wrong..." the younger whispered to Wooseok before they got ready for rehearsal.

Right before the music started Wooseok gave Kuanlin his answer. "They don't need to know." 

As things got worse in his head, so did they in real life. He was wearing shorts in a VLIVE with Hyunggu and Universe saw some of his stretch marks. Some of them told him they were ugly. A few of them told him he should of put makeup on them. It hurt to see those comments, but what hurt even more was that Hyunggu was oblivious. He wasn't looking at the comments, he was dancing. Although he knew it would end badly he almost wanted the few day elder to suddenly see what was happening and comfort him. But he knew that it wouldn't work like that. If any of the members found out...he was done for. 

To Wooseok's luck, all the other members as well as Hyojong had schedules that day. There was no way they could watch the live. They would only get a notification that him and Hyunggu were live, nothing about the comments that would appear. 

What Wooseok and anyone with a somewhat normals mind didn't expect for not Hyojong, but Hyuna to watch the Live. Hyuna didn't have a schedule and had gotten the notification. She knew that Hyojong would be disappointed to miss it, so she would watch it for him. 

Later that night, Wooseok's phone rang with Hyuna's contact popping up. If Hyuna got in contact with any member it was usually through Hyojong's contact. He quickly answered it, worried if something had happened to Hyojong. Hyunggu was in the shower and the other members hadn't gotten back yet. 

Hyuna explains that she watched the VLIVE, She asked if anyone would be able to hear them talking. 

"No..the hyungs are all out." Wooseok explained, feeling a motherly vibe come from Hyuna's words. 

"Did you see what the viewers were saying?" She asked concerned. She had always cared about the members of PENTAGON. Hyuna knew that losing Hyojong hurt them badly. 

"Of course I did, Noona." Wooseok laughed sadly, "Who wouldn't?" 

"Wooseok...Please, tell your members. They love you, they will help you." Hyuna spoke softly, she couldn't have Wooseok hurt alone. 

"I can't, Noona. They don't need to worry about me, I'm 21." He laughed again, he didn't want to hurt them with this, they were about to start the airing of promotions.

"Then talk to me if anything happens." 

Hyunggu listen sadly to Wooseok through the thin walls of their house. He could tell that the 'noona' was Hyuna, from what he knew about Wooseok, Hyuna would be the only one he would talk to like that. 

When he met the other members outside their apartment complex. He tells them, Wooseok is suffering but doesn't want to hurt us. He tells them to not let Wooseok know they are worried. But most importantly he tells them Hyuna called. If Hyuna calls something must be wrong is what each member thought in that moment. 

It all happened so fast for Wooseok, Hwitaek rushed in and rolled up his sleeves. The other members followed, it was overwhelming for Wooseok, Hongseok and Hwitaek were crying, Hyunggu was yelling at them to get out of the room. Yanan and Changgu were staring at the cuts, Jinho was rubbing his cheek trying to get him to calm him down, and Shinwon was holding his thrashing self from behind, making sure he didn't hurt himself. 

"Can you breathe with me, baby?" Shinwon comforted the boy as a certain angry noona was yelling at Hwitaek in a separate room. 

"Good job, Wooseokkie~" Jinho mumbled as he rubbed the boys thighs.

"H-he didn't even as-ask t-t-to c-come in." the youngest member hiccuped as he buried himself into Shinwon and Jinho. 

"I know, Seokkie...Hyuna-Noona is talking to him right now. He shouldn't have been so rude, but he was just worried." Shinwon explained, kissing Wooseok's cheek gently. 

"I-I wa-was going to-going to tell you guys to-ton-tonight, th-that's wh-why noo-noona and dawnnie we-were here b-bu-but he just barged in and s-saw them." the youngest sobbed as Shinwon and Jinho rubbed his back. 

"LEE HWITAEK LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Hyuna yelled as she threw Yuto's stuffed animals at him. (Yuto gave her permission.)

"IT'S NOT OKAY TO JUST RUN IN LIKE THAT AND LOOK AT HIS CUTS. YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOCK. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEE HWITAEK!!" Hyuna ranted as Yuto and Hongseok handed her stuffed animals and pillows. 

"I'm sorry Noona. I wasn't thinking." Hwitaek mumbled brokenly. 

"Well that was pretty fucking obvious." Changgu mumbled under his breath making Yanan giggle. 

"Shut up, Changgu." Hwitaek glared. Hyuna sending the 96' liner a thumbs up of approval. 

When Hwitaek got up t apologize to Wooseok, he was met with the sight of the maknae, eldest, and Shinwon asleep, Shinwon's shirt wet with tears. "Just cuddle him, apologies are for tomorrow." Hyuna said throwing pajamas at the conscious boys, her and hyojong already in their pajamas. 

As the 11 people crawled into one bed and ten of them fell asleep, Hyuna woke up and went to sleep on the couch, this was a moment for the PENTAGON members, she would give them their space. 

"Thank you, hyuna."Wooseok mumbled drowsily before going back to sleep.

"Anything for PENTAGON." 


End file.
